Waning Moonlight
by Tampered Goddess
Summary: I walk down this path, alone. . .without you by my side. Why did you have to leave me? You promised me. . .we'll always be together. ONESHOT! R


**Disclaimer**  
Okay. Fine. I do not own Fatal Frame! There. Said it.**  
**

**Waning Moonlight**

_Sae Kurosawa's PoV_

I stare blankly at the dark night sky whose colour was that of a midnight blue. The sky was so clear, there were no stars scattered like dust. Instead, there was only a moon. . .just a single moon whose light was slowly waning.

In a few moments, I am going to be tortured, tortured mercilessly and be killed heartlessly. I am going to become a human sacrifice to appease the gods and Hell itself. And I am going to do it only by myself, without you to help me. . Without you by my side to at least give me a little reassurance of comfort as pain will slowly fill my frail body.

Yae, I've waited so long for this to happen. The moment when you and I will become. The moment when our souls will merge together in just a single body, yours. And the moment when you and I will never be separated. . .anymore.

But no, I was wrong. I was going to die miserably alone. . .without you.

Yae, you left me alone, you left me helpless. . .we promised to escape together! To stay together! To stick with each other forever! It was a promise we made with each other! But you broke it. . .you, the one whom I trusted the most. You broke the promise that was the only thing that gave me hope in this pathetic life that I had.

After a few fleeting moments, I realized that my hands were already bound with a rope, a rope so rough and tight that it hurt so much. But it was just the beginning of this miserable moment. . .this moment I had no one to share with.

And now Yae. . .I walk down this path, alone. . .without you by my side. Why did you have to leave me? You promised me. . .we'll always be together. But you lied, you broke your promise! You let me down Yae. You crushed me and you shattered my remaining hope.

I thought we were going to become one. . .I thought we were going to become one and never become separated with each other again. But I was wrong. . .

I listened as my footsteps echoed as I walked down the cold, stone passage leading towards the place where I would meet my death. The moment seemed to last forever, as if I was walking the whole earth, before I finally reached the Shrine where I'd come face to face with Hell itself.

I didn't want to die. . .not without you, Yae. You were supposed to be the only one who'd take away my life with your own two hands.

Hands so soft and warm. . .hands so tender and gentle that it was the exact opposite of the rough, thick noose that was waiting for my neck. But somehow, the noose seemed to be unusually inviting. It looked like as if it was glowing. . Emitting a bright halo that seemed to be tempting me to come closer and wring my neck around it.

The time of my passing drew nearer and nearer as I walked closer and closer towards the noose. The men who were with me helped me and slowly wrung it around my neck. . .

Then I heard it. . .the beating of the priests' staves, as if they were celebrating my death. . .their quiet cheers as I slowly began to feel the rough rope around my neck, slowly strangling the life away from me. . .it was supposed to be your hands!

Your warm, soft hands were supposed to be the ones who were going to enclose around my neck and strangle the remaining strength from me but. . .it was just a rope that killed me. It was just a single, pathetic rope that took my life!

The pain slowly stung through my body. . .my vision slowly blurred. . .my heart began to beat slower and slower until it functioned no more. . .then a sudden burst of pain surged through my whole body making me shout a piercing scream. . .it was the last sound I made.

I couldn't hear anymore. . .I couldn't see anymore. .I couldn't feel anymore. . .I was. . .

_3rd Person PoV_

Endless screaming filled the night of the festival. No, they weren't shouts of happiness. . .rather, they were screams of anguish and pain as thousands of people were slaughtered mercilessly.

Blood was almost everywhere. . .bodies piled up one after the other. . .people kept running and searching for a place to hide but in the end, they all met their brutal, ugly deaths.

From the distance, a bloodied white kimono-clad figure stood watching. . .laughing maniacally at the villagers who were murdered one after another, experiencing the agony that she felt when she was sacrificed alone without her twin by her side. . .

**Fin**


End file.
